Mi soledad y¿tu?
by La Dama oculta Mistress9
Summary: ¿Has sentido alguna ves la soledad del alma? él lo sabe, lo siente... ¿que vida le espera? Un ángel aparece en su vida para... ¿arreglarla, darle calor o solo simples esperanzas del mañana? descubrelo!
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

¿_Alguna vez te has sentido solo?, yo si… mi vida ha sido la soledad en su esplendor, mis padres querían una niña… aun recuerdo haber visto los juguetes y la ropa de niña que mi madre tenía guardados en un rincón de su armario y que a veces sacaba para contarme sus deseos de tener una hija y que siempre terminaban en reclamos por nacer varón._

_Odiaba mas que esas charlas, las reuniones familiares, mis primos, los mellizos Allan y Anne, me molestaban con sus juegos, con sus palabras, todo en ellos era odioso, hasta esas pecas en sus caras afiladas los hacían ver como muñecos, acompañando con ese cabello rojizo que tanto adoraban mis padres, si en realidad los conocieran, tanto sus padres como los mios, no verían la diferencia entre el muñeco diabólico de overol azul que mi madre tanto detesta y esos mellizos._

_Pocas eran las cosas que realmente amaba en mi infancia, amaba la lluvia… eso era lo único que me hacia felíz, ver la lluvia desde mi habitación era estupendo, sentir ese frio y reconfortarme con una manta, leer alguna novela de misterio o terror, mis favoritas siempre han sido las de Stephen King, preparar un poco de té, algunas galletas y listo, las noches de tormenta eran las mejores! Palomitas, soda y películas de terror y suspenso, pero tenia que tener cuidado, mi madre pegaba de gritos cuando me veía con esas películas, verla y escucharla era peor que ver "ESO, (IT)" a las 3 de la mañana, mientras soportas las ganas de ir al baño por miedo a que se apareciera ese payaso malvado Siiiiiiiiii, eso si que era terror puro!_

_Pero mi naturaleza de hombre me incita a buscar el peligro, sentir la adrenalina, competir… Jamás olvidare cuando en la secundaria por impresionar a una chica llamada Rei Hino, la cual por cierto estaba ardienteeee!, pedí prestada una moto a un amigo, justo en el momento en el que Rei pasaba frente a mi hice el truco del caballito, levante la moto y se quedo justo en una rueda, pero no medi ni la velocidad ni el espacio y fui a caer directo en el auto de Nicolás Kumada, el novio de Rei, 2 años mayor que ella y uno más que yo. Todo un chico de instituto que era la euforia de las chicas de primero y segundo cuando iba a recoger a su novia. No lo entendía… yo solo pensaba ¿Qué tiene él que no tengo yo? Ahora se que él era serio, atractivo, de buena familia y amaba a Rei por sobre todo en el mundo, no era un fanfarrón como yo , pero ¿Qué niño de secundaria con las hormonas hasta el cielo es sensato? Por supuesto que ninguno! Tenia sentimiento…. Entre mis piernas… pero eran sentimientos… ¡Que época aquella!, Pobre Ami! Un día en la biblioteca la moleste como nunca había molestado a nadie, estaba muy molesto!. Pasé la noche en vela haciendo el trabajo para la feria de ciencias más espectacular de todos los que había hecho, Típico, hice el volcán que tenia erupción y sacaba chorros de lava por doquier y podía hacer erupción hasta 10 veces seguidas! No quería que nadie perdiera detalle del mecanismo tan brillante que use._

_Pero la sabionda Ami Mizuno de 2-B también hizo un volcán, solo que metió un sistema para que se notara desde el temblor, pasando por el terremoto y luego la fulminante erupción 20 veces mas violenta que la mía y con solo una repetición, lo que la hizo aun más impactante!_

_Sobra decir que quede aplastado por ese brillante proyecto. Así que al día siguiente cuando fui a regresar los libros que inútilmente use para la feria de ciencias, la vi… ahí estaba… Ami Mizuno, la sabionda de 2-B… tenía que ser malo… un chico de 3° derrotado por una niña de 2°… oh no… esto no se quedaba así!... me acerque a ella con aire de superioridad, sin miedo, mirándola de arriba- abajo, para ser honesto no estaba tan mal, de hecho con una talla mas de copa y no le pediría nada a Rei Hino de 2-D. Ella entendió bien mis intenciones, me miró amable, en ningún minuto se intimidó, su bella sonrisa fue lo que más me prendió ¡que desfachatez! Muchos insultos sobre nerds y mujeres pasaron de mis labios a sus oídos sin pasar por mi cerebro si quiera… lloro mucho, salió corriendo de la biblioteca, esa noche tampoco dormí, mi remordimiento era grande. A fin de cuentas ella también se había esforzado, sin darle mas vueltas a la mañana siguiente frete a todos me arrodille, le di flores y me disculpe como nunca. A pesar de todo lo que le dije ella acepto mis disculpas con esa dulce sonrisa suya. Nos hicimos amigos y al poco tiempo novios. _

_Esa chica era increíble, tenía la facilidad de volverme loco, con ella tenía esos impulsos locos de hombre, ella logro ingresar en la misma preparatoria que yo. Éramos la pareja mas explosiva que había, inteligentes, atractivos y de buenas familias, además de eso lo mas importante era que todos sabían sobre nuestros encuentros en salones vacios, en la biblioteca, incluso en los vestidores de damas en las horas de clase que nos saltábamos. Y aun así con todos esos chismes alrededor nuestro, ostentábamos el primer lugar nivel nacional varonil y femenil._

_Pero lo nuestro terminó en el primer semestre de mi carrera, la presión de la ingeniería era mucha, no por las materias ya que me eran fáciles, pero el tiempo que invertía ahí era mucho, siempre teniendo que hacerla de tutor de alguien y representando la escuela, era mucho para mi solo, así que ella lo entendió y terminamos. En las vacaciones de invierno Ami me dijo que había ganado la beca para ir a Alemania a estudiar medicina. Nos dijimos adiós de la manera en la que sabíamos expresarnos mejor… fue el mejor sexo que he tenido hasta ahora… nuestra relación fue inolvidable sin duda… de nuevo solo…_

_La universidad no estaba tan fácil, tenia sus momentos tensos en los que estaba al borde de la histeria, ni mis padres me aguantaban y eso que eran los únicos biológicamente programados para soportarme… también me botaban… mi madre seguía con la misma cantaleta de siempre… "de ser mujer tendrías la carrera mas fácil o podrías tomar el curso para ser ama de casa!" mi madre si que tiene problemas serios…_

_A mi padre ni para que molestarlo, ya sabía que estaba harto de mi madre así que pasaba mucho tiempo con su amante 15 años mas joven. _

_La universidad esta por matarme de los nervios, era muy exigente, cada día mas pesado que el anterior, no tenia tiempo para pensar en mujeres. El último día del tercer semestre, los chicos y yo nos fuimos al bar, estaba tan feliz! Seguía ostentado el primer lugar nacional, nada me haría caer de mi trono! Deje que todo fluyera, el alcohol hizo su aparición en mi mente y aquellos años de fanfarron regresaron de súbito, me sentía el rey, quise ligar con una chica muy bella, su nombre era Mina Aino. Al parecer era una de esas diosas fugaces que solo sirven para un rato y ya. Prefiero a las chicas con cerebro como Ami. Aunque esta chica no estaba tan mal. Unos tragos, bailamos, besos ardientes y terminamos en la cama de su departamento. Al día siguiente con plena conciencia platicamos mejor. Ella era modelo, tenía un año menos que yo, muy divertida, metas fijas, distraída pero con gracia. Sin duda una chica única… lección aprendida! ¡NO JUZGAR UN LIBRO POR SU PORTADA! Nos hicimos muy amigos, salimos un par de veces, sin darnos cuenta como paso el tiempo ni nuestra amistad simplemente jamás volvimos a acostarnos, pero me animo a independizarme. Mi padre pago el departamento en el que he vivido hasta ahora, con la única condición de no decir una palabra sobre sus amoríos. Eso me tiene sin cuidado, así que fue hacer un excelente trato. Para 5° semestre Mina se fue, su carrera de modelo la obligo a irse a Estados Unidos, solo sabía de ella por mails y pocas veces por Messenger y por teléfono dado los horarios, cuando ella trabajaba yo dormía y si ella dormía yo estaba en la escuela, su belleza y carisma la hacían una estrella autentica, no dudé nunca de que sería una reconocida glamour-girl._

_La última chica con la que jamás pensé cruzar palabra fue la otra que me flecho en grande, Lita Kino… oh vaya! Esa castaña si que era de peligro! Cuerpo atlético, sonrisa seductora, sexy, gran cocinera, toda una chef en proceso! Me mimaba mucho con sus platillos, si que era increíble! Me hacia sentir muy bien! Nos conocimos por casualidad en una cafetería, les proveía de galletas caseras, pasteles y alguna que otra tarta de fruta, yo iba en 7° semestre, a un año de salir de la carrera. _

_Finalmente no necesitamos mucho tiempo para darnos cuenta de que había más que química entre nosotros, igual que con Mina, terminamos en la cama pero esta vez de mi departamento. También era muy candente esta chica, teníamos una relación perfecta, salíamos, nos divertíamos, hicimos una y mil locuras, mi departamento fue testigo de todo, si cada rincón de mi casa hablara ¿Qué no diría?_

_Hace tres días me gradue… estoy listo… hoy, por fin lo he decidido… me voy a declarar para casarme con Lita… el anillo es perfecto para ella… una rosa hecha con puntos de diamantes… _

_Llegué decidido a su departamento, con actitud de Don Juan, todo esta perfecto! No habrá marcha atrás!... toco una vez… dos veces… cinco veces… ¿Qué esta pasando? Decidido miro por la ventana, la cortina esta cerrada excepto por un pliegue que se abría… ahí esta ella… mi pequeña zorra teniendo sexo salvaje con Andrew, el dueño de la cafetería a la que le provee de galletas y algo más. Destrozado y lleno de dolor azoto la mano contra la ventana, los vidrios se clavaron en mi, escucho un grito de sorpresa de Lita y la voz de Andrew, subo a mi auto, se que me vieron… escucho mi nombre a lo lejos en la voz de ella._

_La ira me ha cegado, piso el acelerador a fondo, nada podrá detenerme, la sangre corre por mi mano y el volante, cae hasta mi pantalón, pero no siento dolor alguno, mas sangre golpea en mi cabeza, siento que las venas me revientan… nada podrá detenerme… necesito libertad… necesito correr… quiero huir… nadie me detendrá, nadie… no regresaré a la soledad!_

_Recuerdo… el grito de terror de una mujer… cabello dorado… traté de esquivarla pero… creo que la maté… no recuerdo mas… esta oscuro aquí… no puedo correr mas… ella me detuvo… a costa de su vida…_


	2. CAPITULO 2

**Los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, creadora original de la serie Sailor Moon. La historia es orinal mia, salida de mis ratos de ocio jaja.**

**Bueno antes que nada este ya es el segundo cap que subo de este fic, espero el primero les haya llamado la atención aunq no lo creo, solo tuve 2 reviews! Los cuales les agradezco infinitamente! XD les aviso rápidamente:**

**Letra cursiva: **_**pensamientos**_

**Letra Normal: dialogo**

_CAPITULO 2_

_Mamoru… Por favor recupérate pronto, aun no puedo creer lo que paso… choco contra la pared… pobre… esta muy herido, su mano también salió muy dañada al parecer… que no le pase nada por favor!..._

_-_Por favor no te mueras… regresa!- La voz de angustia de la joven estaba impregnada de dolor

_Su mano me da tranquilidad, no quiero soltarlo nunca… no te dejare solo!_

_-_Señorita perdón, tengo que cambiar los vendajes del paciente

-No se preocupe, yo lo haré!

-Pero…

-No se preocupe, tome cursos de enfermería, se como hacerlo

-Siendo así aquí tiene, recuerde apretarlos bien y colocar antes esta crema para sus heridas

-Si, muchas gracias

-Ahh! Es usted la chica que lo auxilio?

-Sip, fui yo- sonriendo con timidez, sintiéndose avergonzada

-En ese caso, se que él esta en buenas manos!

_Escucho a dos mujeres hablando, pero no entiendo una palabra, necesito abrir los ojos, necesito ver… quiero ver… dónde estoy?_

_Abro los ojos lentamente… todo esta borroso, veo algo azul… azul… el color de los ángeles… no puede ser…_

_-_Estoy muerto?- apenas audible

-No estas muerto, pero por poco si- la emoción de la chica se refleja en su mirada dulce, trata de contener las lagrimas de alegría por verlo despierto, al fin sus ruegos fueron escuchados!- me alegra que hayas despertado!

-Donde estoy?

-En en hospital central de Tokyo

-Que haces? Eres un ángel?

-Jajaja cambio tus vendajes y no, no soy un ángel, solo una chica preocupada por ti, me asuste mucho al verte aquí solo y en ese estado

-Siempre estoy solo… no importa… Nadie me importa, solo yo…

-En serio? Y porque te importas TÚ, viajas a 180 en una calle de 60 km/hr?

_Recuerdo… recuerdo… regresa a ese instante…_

-La chica… la rubia… esa chica ¿la mate? Oh no! Soy un asesino! Esa pobre chica! No tenía nada que ver! Soy un idiota ¿Qué hice?- llevando su mano izquierda a los ojos

-La recuerdas?- con gran angustia en sus palabras

-No… solo recuerdo que era una rubia, no se mas! Recuerdo … espera… su cabello era muy largo… se que volteó, recuerdo su grito de terror, pero su cara no la vi- volteando a la ventana

-No te esfuerces en recordar, tranquilo… será mejor que descances, llamaré al doctor para que te revise, ahora que haz despertado lo mejor será que revisen tus heridas, ya vuelvo-la chica sale del cuarto completamente feliz, su rostro pálido ahora tenia un ligero pero hermoso sonrojo, se veía hermosa! Como si le hubieran devuelto algo preciado

-Doctor Tomoe el paciente de la cama 415 ha despertado mientras cambiaba sus vendajes, podría revisarlo por favor?

-Claro que si, en seguida voy, como lo viste?

-Un poco desorientado, pero creo q responde bien

-De acuerdo eso ya es un avance, iré a verlo en seguida

-Gracias!- haciendo reverencia, girando sobre sus talones en dirección a una escalera que bajaba para toparse con una alegre enfermera rubia-Disculpe… hay alguna maquina de refrescos por aquí?

-Si claro, en el primer piso ala sur hay una

-Gracias!- la chica vuelve a hacer reverencia y ahora toma el elevador para llegar al primer piso

La enfermera sigue su camino hasta llegar al Doctor Tomoe

-Mimet, haz hablado con los padres del paciente Chiba?

-No doctor, he tratado de comunicarme con ellos desde el día del accidente y nada- comentaba triste la enfermera

-Pobre chica… no ha salido del cuarto de Chiba desde ese día, lo ha protegido mucho y ha dado la cara por él, alguien debe quererla mucho porque sus plegarias han sido escuchadas, cuando regrese dile que pase a verme a mi oficina

-Si doctor!

-Oye la chica del 415 no ha regresado?-Preguntaba Mimet a otra chica de cabello verde

-No la he visto- respondía la otra ojeando distraídamente una revista

-mmmm… ya se tardo… seguro que se perdió. Olvide decirle como llegar al ala sur!, Tengo que llevar estos reportes… Tellu, si la ves podrías decir que pase con el Doctor Tomoe?

-Es la chica con gorro azul?

-Si, boina tejida azul y un suéter azul también.

-De acuerdo yo le dijo

_El doctor Tomoe es muy bueno, me reviso de todo, pero nadie sabe de la chica rubia,¿piensan que estoy loco o que? Aun tengo que hablar con los policías para ver lo de mi accidente-_ voltea hacia la puerta-_ ahí están afuera hablando con el doctor Tomoe mmm… también esta esa chica… ni siquiera la conozco, ¿Por qué esta aquí? Esta hablando con el doctor y los policías, ¿de que hablarán los 4? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?_

_-_Qué día es?

-Hoy es 30 de junio!-

Pegando un salto

-Que eres? Un fantasma? No te escuche entrar

-jaja mas bien soy un conejo habilidoso!

-Conejo?

-Sip, me lleno Usagi Tsukino, pero puedes llamarme Usagi!-extendiendo la mano con un jugo y una bella sonrisa de amistad

_Usagi? Vaya nombre mas mono para una niña como ella_- recibiendo el jugo

_-_Prefiero llamarte Tsukino, no te conozco, no se porque estas aquí

-Bueno… jajaja-colocando su mano detrás de su cabeza sintiéndose apenada

-No le veo la gracia- con seriedad y siendo cortante en sus palabras

-La verdad no me conoces pero… haz estado inconsciente dos semanas y nadie ha venido a verte y me preocupe por ti…

-Nadie ha venido a verme?- volteando hacia la ventana, contemplando el cielo azul y brillante, pero con mirada melancólica, esa imagen le destrozo el corazón a la pequeña

_Porque me extraño? No era raro… mis padres están en Praga de viaje, Lita… mejor que ni venga, me da asco solo pensar en ella…_

_Su mirada es triste, pero al mismo tiempo muy dura… dije algo mal?_

_-_Perdón… creo que no debí decir eso verdad?-con voz preocupada y mirada timida

-Si no te molesta necesito dormir, podrías irte?

-Si claro, es mejor que descanses, vendré mañana a verte!-finalizando con una dulce sonrisa

-No regreses por favor, no necesito que me cuide una niña molesta como tu- volteando su cuerpo por completo hacia la ventaja

-Molesta?-la chica sentía un balde de agua fría sobre ella- Yo… yo…

-Solo vete y déjame solo, no necesito la lastima de una niña

-Discúlpame… _mis ojos… mis lágrimas… salen … ¿Por qué? No puedo contenerme _ esta bien… ya no vendré… lamento haberte molestado… Adios Mamo-chan

La puerta se cerro de súbito

-Mamo –chan?... Mamo-chan… nadie me ha llamado asi…

_Jamás en mis 24 años jamás nadie me había llamado así… con ese cariño y sentimiento en su voz… que extraño calor siento… "Mamo-chan"… solo pensarlo me hace sentir algo extraño_


	3. CAPITULO 3

**Los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, creadora original de la serie Sailor Moon. La historia es orinal mia, salida de mis ratos de ocio jaja.**

**Hola hola! Aca haciendo entrega del tercer capitulo de mi nueva historia, espero les este llamando la atención, y lo mas importante, q me manden sus reviews xq no estoy recibiendo respuesta **** si no les esta gustando también díganme y denme sugerencias para hacer cambios en la historia, esto esta abierto a sugerencias!**

**Les recuerdo:**

Letra cursiva: _pensamientos_

Letra Normal: dialogo

**DISFRUTENLO!**

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_Esas molestas enfermeras de nuevo hablando y hablando… chismes de pasillos que horror! Mujeres chismosas, que molestia… ya deberían darme de alta, llevo aquí 4 días desde que desperté!_

_-_Oye Mimet tu paciente es muy guapo! Dejame llevar las medicinas!

-Chiba? Siii es guapísimo, pero ni creas Viluy! Él es mí paciente! Y solo quiere verme a mi! Hasta corrió a la chica que le salvo la vida! Pobre, después de salvarlo es despreciada, que remedio, así son los guapos!

-Si tienes razón, escuche que fue la única que estuvo con él todo el tiempo que paso inconciente!

-Oye Cyprine! Como es que te enteras de eso?

-Tengo mis fuentes!

-Supongo que las mismas que Eudial… que injusto! Se llevan toda la diversión por saber de todo!

-Jajajaja

_Heeyy esperen no se vayan! Mmm… dijo que ella me salvo? Como que me salvo? Y la otra enfermera dijo que fue la única que estuvo conmigo este tiempo… aaayyyyy porque nadie me dijo nada? Bien hecho Mamoru, lo arruinaste de nuevo!_

_-_Tengo que agradecerle!

_Hoy no vino… seguro mañana si la veo!_

_Hoy tampoco la vi entrar con Tomoe… Y si le pregunto a él?_

-Disculpe Doctor… y Usagi? Ha venido?

-No, ella ya no vendrá, como tu estado ha mejorado ya no es necesario que venga, solo llama por teléfono para saber de ti.

-Es verdad que ella me salvo?

-Deberías saberlo, aun estabas consiente según su versión

-No recuerdo nada, podría decirme que paso?

-Solo te puedo decir que Usagi fue quien llamo a emergencias, estudio un poco de enfermería y sabia que hacer, te dio auxilio mientras llegaba la ambulancia, gracias a ella estas recuperándote, de haber tardado en darte auxilio probablemente estarías muerto, verás… con el choque se activo la bolsa de aire, pero el golpe fue fuerte asi que el asiento quedo safado y te estaba comprimiendo contra la bolsa, así que te estabas asfixiando. Ella como pudo rompió la bolsa, además de que en tu mano izquierda estaba desangrándose, vendo también tu mano, rompió el suéter que tenia y lo uso de venda.

-Todo lo que dice… lo veo increíble y se me hace irreal

-Ella me dijo que se preocupo más porque hablabas sin sentido, creyó que tenias algún daño en tu cabeza. Conozco a Usako desde que nació, sus padres y yo somos amigos desde el instituto, Fue a mi a quien contacto primero, sabía que estabas en buenas manos ella aprendió muchas cosas que yo le enseñé, pero de lesiones cerebrales no sabe nada, eso hizo que entrara en pánico. No se desprendió de ti hasta que despertaste, todos los días pedía por tu recuperación y ahora mirate!

-Me siento avergonzado… ella se tomo todas estas molestias y yo le dije que era una molestia, ay pero que tonto soy!

-Esta bien Chiba-san, ella si carece de algo es de rencores, asi que no te preocupes de mas, pero para sentirte mejor pidele disculpas y agradecele

-Pero… podría pedirle que venga? Si se lo pido yo posiblemente no acepte- bajando la vista, realmente estaba avergonzado

-Bueno, eso si es seguro, pero descuida que mañana vendrá, ah y si todo sale bien en tus exámenes pasado mañana saldrás del hospital!

-Muchas gracias doctor, ah sido muy amable conmigo

-Es mi trabajo, ahora descansa

_Mañana le podre pedir disculpas y aclarare con ella lo que hizo por mi… porque tomarse tantas molestias por mi? No lo entiendo… ni siquiera se el porque me trató tan bien… Usako… suena tierno…_

/

_**Jo joooo q les pareció? Los espero la próxima semana! Mata ne!**_


	4. CAPITULO 4

**Los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, creadora original de la serie Sailor Moon. La historia es original mia, salida de mis ratos de ocio jaja.**

**Hello everybody entregando un corto pero lindo cap de mi historia, Bueno, ahora si les doy las gracias infinitas a todas las personas que me han dejado sus reviews, también a los q me agregan como historia favorita, y claro q también especialmente a Usagi13 linda me hizo muy feliz tu comentario y ahora saber q esta historia trasciende el FF pues mas! **

**Disfruten el cap y dejen comments q uno a uno los leo y me animan a continuar!**

**Les recuerdo:**

Letra cursiva: _pensamientos_

Letra Normal: dialogo

_**CAPITULO 4**_

-Enfermera… podría traerme un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas por favor?

-Claro señor Chiba, enseguida se las traigo

_Usagi ya no debe tardar en llegar, ella fue muy buena, estaba preocupada por mi, fue la única que se quedo a mi lado todo este tiempo y mira lo que hice, la aleje igual que todos los que se pasan por mi vida_

-señor Chiba aquí están sus flores, están muy hermosas hoy!

-Si, tienes razón Mimet, son muy hermosas, gracias por escogerlas para mi- regalándole a la enfermera una sonrisa de lo mas irresistible, cosa q hizo sonrojar a la enfermera

-No fue nada, con permiso!

_Hoy tengo algo diferente, me siento diferente… creo q leeré este libro, tiene mucho q no leo nada de él, no me gusta mucho el drama pero… - _perdiéndose por completo en la lectura sin prestar atención a su alrededor

"_Romeo y Julieta, William Shakespeare"… q lindo se ve ahi leyendo… -_ juntando pulgares e índices de sus manos haciendo un cuadro, y con su boca haciendo un sonido como de una cámara tomando una imagen especial teniéndolo a él de protagonista rodeado por la luz del sol, el viento acariciando sus cabellos y la cortina q se movía grácilmente, además de tener las hermosas rosas junto a él, era un cuadro digno de llevar con ella.

-Romeo y Julieta no eran de este planeta

-Aaah, me asustaste! Eres muy sigilosa- ahí estaba ella con un vestido en rojo, saco blanco, zapatos bajos blancos y una boina roja que cubria todo su cabello sin dejar rastro alguno de cabello.

-jajajaja, tengo entrenamiento ninja especial, me muevo entre las sombras

-En serio eres ninja?

-Jajaja como crees? El único conocimiento ninja es el que me dan los mangas, animes y videojuegos jajaja dime, como te has sentido?

-Mucho mejor, ya no me quejo tanto

-Si te sientes mejor entonces ¿podríamos ir a la azotea?

-Claro! Vamos!- tomando su muleta y poniéndose de pie decidido

-Quiero vivir libre como el aire y volver a ser yo mismo- el chico tenia la mirada perdida en la vista panorámica que tenía desde el hospital, se sentía un poco nostálgico por su vida

-Yo solo quiero ser libre a mi manera, libre como la paloma que anida en mi ventana

_Que chica…_

-Tu no eres de este planeta!- volteando a verla

-Jajajaja, porque lo dices?-guiñando un ojo en señal de coquetería

-No lo sé, eres una chica extraña, ahora q lo recuerdo… ¿Por qué dices que Romeo y Julieta no son de este planeta?

-Bueno… solo piénsalo… ¿quién en este mundo esta dispuesto a morir por el amor? Yo me canse de buscar a esa persona que esté dispuesto a dejar todo por estar con el amor de su vida… solo Romeo y Julieta se atrevieron a dejarlo todo, incluso la vida por estar juntos, en este mundo ya no hay nadie así, por eso, ellos deben de ser de otro planeta

_Tiene razón… en este mundo nadie esta dispuesto a nada por nadie…_

-Esta haciendo un poco de frio, será mejor que regresemos a la habitación, no quiero que te enfermes, si no el Doctor Tomoe me regañará

-Si, regresemos

-Ven acá, te ayudo- tomándolo del brazo y rodeando con el su cuello, mientras ella lo sostiene de su torso, para que él tome de nuevo su muleta, así bajaron hasta la habitación de él- Gracias por tu ayuda, esto es para ti- tomando las rosas y entregándoselas con carita de ternura

-Son hermosas! Muchas gracias!

-No tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario, soy yo el que te debe dar las gracias, te debo mi vida

-Que?- borrando un poco la sonrisa de sus labios

-Ya me enteré que fuiste tu la que me ayudo en el accidente, y aunque no recuerde mucho, se que no me mentiría el Doctor Tomoe, ni los chismes de las enfermeras. Por favor, perdóname por haberme portado asi de mal contigo, después de todas las molestias que te cause.

-Mamoru, no tenias que hacerlo, lo hice con gusto, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi posición

-Lo dudo, como iba mi vida, francamente dudo el haber ayudado a alguien en problemas

-aah…- bajando la vista con tristeza, pero sus ojos bajan hasta su reloj y se alarma mucho- aaaaaahhhhh se me hace tarde!, lo lamento mucho! Tengo que irme ya, tengo una cita y no debo llegar tarde o pagaré las entradas al cine!

-Aah… tu chico?

-Jajajaja cual? Tengo una cita con Molly, es mi mejor amiga, iremos a ver el estreno de la nueva peli de Hayao Miyazaki y yo amo a ese director, no me lo perderé por nada!

-Jejeje- su primera sonrisa sincera desde un día antes del accidente, extrañaba reir!- Que te diviertas entonces

-Muchas gracias! Nos veremos después!

-Mañana me dan de alta! Crees q podríamos…

-Kyaaaa! Claro q siiiiii- totalmente exaltada de emoción- vendré a recogerte! A q hr sales?

-A las 3 de la tarde

-La hora de comer! Perfecto, saliendo de aquí nos vamos a comer algo riquísimo y después tal ves a comer un delicioso helado y luego que te parece si…

-Hey hey calma! También tengo q dejar mis cosas en el departamento y tengo q descansar un poco, aun estoy recuperándome

-Ay lo siento, lo olvide jejeje, esta bien, dejaremos el helado para otro día vale?, ahora me voy, nos vemos mañana, q descanses, bye bye!

-Bye bye!- agitando su mano viéndola partir

_Claro que tomaremos un helado, saldremos y nos divertiremos, pero todo a su tiempo, me siento muy feliz cuando estoy con ella, que extraño… ese conejo es muy divertido._


	5. CAPITULO 5

**Los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, creadora original de la serie Sailor Moon. La historia es original mia, salida de mis ratos de ocio jaja.**

_**Hola a todos,m hoy x poco y no pongo el cap, ya me estaba ganando la flojera, pero pensé en ustedes mis fieles lectoras, de por si ya las hago sufrir con ERES como para no poner esta… lo se, el alma malvada de la Dama9 no me deja!**_

_**Eeeeen fin, en este cap les aseguro que se reiran, tiene su buena dosis de humor que en lo personal me encanta, xq bueno… si no nos reimos… entonces es xq tenemos un alma marchita, así q hoy me toca a mi regarles el alma para q florezca!**_

_**DISFRUTENLO!**_

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_Donde esta? No vendrá? Debí imaginarlo, seguramente tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que estar con un desconocido-_ detrás de él escucho un sonido como chasquido de boca

-Que guapo te ves con ese sueter!- Bajando sus manos que formaban de nuevo ese cuadro como de cámara

-Donde estabas? Pensé que no vendrías? Aay conejo eres muy mala!- con puchero de niño salido de primaria esperando a su mama

-Conejo? Mmm estas de mal humor verdad? Tranquilo que ya llegue y no te dejaré irte solito, yo me encargaré de llevarte sano y salvo a tu casa

Abrazando por sorpresa a Usagi y tomandola fuertemente contra su pecho

-Gracias por venir Usako! En serio pensé q no vendrías

-Mamochan!-respondiendo el abrazo tomándolo fuertemente también- nunca te dejare solo, perdón por el retraso, Molly insistió en que la acompañara a comprarse unas cosas que según ella necesitaba, pero ya todo esta bien, no te preocupes, estoy aquí- separándose lentamente de él

-Bueno, hora de irnos, ¿me pasas esa maleta con mis cosas?

-Nada de eso, ahora abrázame por el cuello y deja q yo lleve esta maletita, no pesa nada, descuida

-Gracias

Así tomaron el taxi que los llevo hasta el departamento de Mamoru, en el camino Usagi no dejo de hacer bromas y de hacerlo reir y olvidar su pierna fracturada y la mano vendada por el daño de la ventana

-Ven, vamos al departamento, es en el piso 8

-Claro señor Chiba, ahora la giro también de botones- haciendo señal militar de "a la orden"

-Perdón Usa pero no puedo, si aprieto el botón pierdo el control de la muleta

-Ya ya, tranquilo… listo, llegamos, no fue tan difícil

-Ultimo departamento a la Izquierda

-Sip, donde están las llaves?

-Ay pero q tonto, creo que las deje en mi bolsa del pantalón

-Las saco espera- metiendo hábilmente la mano es su bolsa de frente

-No no… Usako espera… nooo… Usako esas te aseguro no son las llaves… ¿podrías sacar tu mano de mi bolsillo? Esto es vergonzoso- ya completamente rojo de pena

-Perdón! No están, Ahora q hacemos?

-Siempre dejo una llave detrás del arbusto de esa maceta

-Hombre precavido… aquí esta, …. Ya, adelante pasa… vaya q departamento mas espacioso, es enorme! Aahh mira q linda vista tienes!

-…

-Sucede algo?

-Este lugar me recuerda a ella… la causa de q terminara en el hospital- poniéndose nostálgico

-Oye tengo hambre, xq no dejas botadas aquí las cosas y nos vamos a comer?- distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos

-Noo, tengo q mantener el orden en esta casa, tengo q ordenarlo antes de Sali….

Tomándolo por el brazo y obligándolo a dar saltos para tratar de mantenerse en equilibrio, un par de saltos y ya estaban de nuevo en el elevador bajando y tomando el taxi

-Que quieres comer?-haciendo carita de niña inocente

-Nunca escuchas a tus mayores o que?

-jejeje siii, tengo serios problemas con la autoridad, mis padres nunca pudieron conmigo, así que ahora ya no importa que haga, nunca me dicen nada

-Quiero comida italiana- viendo q ella sí que era un problema!

-Aaahh conozco uno bueniiisimo, señor, gire a la izquierda, pasando 2 semaforos a la derecha y luego nos deja en la avenida grande

40 minutos mas tarde ya degustaban el manjar italiano, reían como locos y trataban de no molestar a los demás comensales pero las ocurrencias de Usagi hacían reír muy fuerte a Mamoru

-Ya ya… q risa… me matas en serio! Jajajaja

-Esta bien, ya no dire mas jajaja

-Poniéndonos un poco mas serios, haber dime… ¿tienes novio?

-mmm nop, nada serio, pero hay un chico q me gusta

-En serio? Y como se llama, cuéntame

-Se llama Seiya, es un año mayor que yo, va en la misma escuela, no sabes esta súper guapo, es uno de los populares, cuerpo atlético, cara de ángel, de ensueño! Y TIENE UN TRASEROOOO

-Ya ya ya, se ve q lo haz estudiado mucho!- poniendo su mano para indicar que parara

-Ese hombre es un dios! Ninguna chica podría no verlo!

-Y este… super dios… no solo te gusta ¿y te hace caso o q?

-Es uno de los populares, nada que ver! Solo soy un grano para él en el mundo, alguien como yo con alguien como él… jajaja ni en un millón de años

-Quien sabe, uno nunca sabe con quien terminará

-Tienes razón, pero si termino con ese super dios sexual, estaría mas q agradecida!

-Ok, experimenté el cambio de un mortal a un Dios y ahora un Super dios sexual… las mujeres si que son raras!- con cara de gran confusión.

-Jajaja, y que me dices de ti? Aparte de gustarte yo, claro

-Que dices? Gustarme tu? Jamás! Eres cuanto? 9 años menor que yo? Aun vas a la primaria?

-De que hablas? Acabo de cumplir 18! Y soy bajita! Mis genes no ayudaron en ningún punto… soy versión Pettit!

-Tienes 6 años menos que yo, como crees que le voy a hacer caso a una chica recién salida de instituto? Y siii veo q no te ayudaron jejeje

-Eres muy malo! Ningún guapo me quiere! Estoy salada!- explotando en llanto dramático fingido, haciendo que los demás comensales voltearan a verlos y a Mamoru sonrojarse al punto de tapar su rostro con el menú, mientras que extendía su mano para tranquilizar a Usagi

-Calmate! Nos miran!

-Mamochan! Si estas conmigo tienes que aprender que no existe nada de malo en la vergüenza asi que… buaaaaaaa!- De su seriedad instantánea paso de nuevo al berrinche sin limites.

-La cuenta por favor!

Saliendo del restaurante se fueron al parque por un helado y se divirtieron aun mas, porque Usagi contagio con sus ocurrencias a Mamoru, quien era ahora el que no paraba de hacer reir a Usagi

_Algo en ella me recuerda a Mina, tal vez es su humor sin límites o su forma de hacerme reir y olvidarme de todo, es como una niña pequeña, me encanta su forma de ser. Si fuera más grande… no Mamoru… ella no entra en el rango de conquistas, olvidalo, ¿Qué estoy pensando? Me acaban de romper el corazón y en el proceso mi pierna y mi mano casi destrozada, las mujeres son para diversión, solo eso…_

-Mamochan?

-Eh?- sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Te perdí por un momento, te estaba platicando algo y no me respondiste… ¿te preocupa algo?- con tono serio y visiblemente preocupada

-No no… bueno… mmm… no nada

-Seguro?

-Si, vamos de regreso si?, se hace tarde y no quiero retrasarte con tus cosas

-De acuerdo vamos, te ayudo, dame tu brazo

-Listo, sano y salvo en casa, quieres que vaya a ayudarte a cambiar de ropa, meterte en la cama y acariciarte hasta dormir?

-Hey, basta, en primera, no necesito nada de ropa, duermo desnudo, en segunda puedo meterme a la cama yo solo, y en tercera, estoy lo suficiente cansado como para poder conciliar el sueño

-jeeee… duermes desnudo?- con cara pícara tapándose su sonrisa mal pensada- no necesitaba tantos detalles jajaja

-Aaay, q cosas me haces decir? Yaaa vete adiós!- sacándola de su casa

-Jajaja! Nos vemos Mamochan,- apartandose de la puerta, alzando la voz y dirigiéndose directamente al elevador que se abria para dejar ver a un matrimonio, vecinos de Mamoru- procura no empapar esas preciosas sabanas de seda cuando sueñes conmigo! Mata neeee!

-Usagiiiiiii!-explotando en grito- Buenas noches!- haciendo una reverencia a los vecinos que lo vieron como bicho raro y cerrando rápidamente su puerta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, creadora original de la serie Sailor Moon. La historia es original mia, salida de mis ratos de ocio.**

**Chicos chicos chiiiiiicos…. Q les puedo decir, este cap esta algo extraño pero me salió tierno (creo), espero que les guste, y si no pues me pueden dar ideas. Les deseo bonito inicio de semana. Disfrutenlo!**

**CAPITULO 6**

_Ya tiene varios días que no veo a Usagi, seguro tiene aun sus actividades en el club… no se porque la extraño tanto… me hace sentir muy bien estar con ella, es como una amiga muy buena, tomamos confianza de inmediato, tenia tanto que no me sentía así de bien…- _Tomando su celular que estaba cerca de la mesa de noche- "_Konnichiwa Usako, que tal café y pastel para hoy? Te parece a las 5?" Ojala me diga que si, estar en el departamento me deprime mucho… aaaaahhhhhhh(_suspirando)_ que me pasa?_

_-_A levantarse que el día no espera- Saliendo de su cama para prepararse iniciar el día.

"_Konnichiwa Usako, que tal café y pastel para hoy? Te parece a las 5?" mmm… que le contesto… jejeje le dire que no… mmmm… no mejor si… si, esta bien iré! No espera, creo q tenía algo para hoy…mmm… piensa Usako, piensa!_

_-_Buenos días princesa, ya despertaste-Asomando su cabeza por la puerta

-Buenos días Papa! – sin salir de la cama y con el celular en las manos

-Que harás hoy? Ya tienes planes?

-Puessss…-Mirando su mensaje en el celular – Aun no lo he decidido ¿Por qué preguntas?-regresando su mirada a él

-Simple curiosidad, quería ver si me acompañabas a ver a tu madre… últimamente la extraño mas

-Papa…- Mirando de vuelta su celular como dudando- Sip! Te acompaño! Un pastel puede esperar otro día

-Un pastel?

-Aaaahhh jejeje yo me entiendo…. Dame unos minutos, bajo a desayunar y nos vamos

-Claro hija, te haré un buen desayuno

-Gracias Papi, eres el mejor- lanzándose a sus brazos y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla que le provoco gracia, se soltaron y él salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta- _Lo siento Mamoru, prioridades son prioridades…-escribió algo rápidamente en el celular, lo aventó en la cama y se alejó rumbo al guardarropa_

"_Lo siento, hoy debo ver a mi madre, iré con mi padre, tal ves pueda verte mas tarde, ¿Qué te parece como a las 7? Creo que estaré libre a esa hora" Aay Usa… pues ya que… mmmm… "OK, te veo en la cafetería Luz de Luna a las 7, SE PUNTUAL CONEJO! O tu pagas la cuenta" Enviar…_

Ding Dong…

-Ya voy!… Si? –abriendo la puerta-No puede ser… ¿Qué haces aquí?- completamente consternado de sorpresa

-Mamiiiii! Hola Mama! Sabes tengo mucho que contarte! Jeee, pero creo que primero te dejo con mi papa, cambiaré tus flores

-Hija… gracias por estar aquí conmigo, esto no es fácil para mi- viendo de frente a su hija

-Animo Papá!- dándole un fuerte abrazo tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, Cambiaré las flores, voy por agua, ya vengo…

_Se que mi padre ama mucho a mi madre… a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, se que él no amara a nadie mas como la ama a ella… un amor que traspasa las barreras mas poderosas_

_-_Listo, aquí tienes mama! Apoco no son hermosas!

-Hija tienes algo que contarle a tu madre?

-Sip! Mama, tengo tanto que contarte! Fíjate que conocí a un chico, pero no es lo que piensas! Solo somos amigos y él me dejo muy en claro que no quiere nada conmigo porque solo soy una niña! Ay que tonto! Pero bueno, eso no es lo importante, lo que keria decirte es que quiero ser su amiga por mucho tiempo, no quiero que nada cambie

-Hija… mmm… haz pensado en tu beca de España?- pregunto Kenji

-Aaah es cierto, que crees mama? Papa consiguió una solicitud para entrar a la universidad de España, aun falta mucho… podría ir allá y estudiar literatura como tanto quiero, pero aun no lo sé, tengo que pensarlo bien

-Hija, sabes que siempre te apoyaremos en todo, eres un espíritu libre, nunca trataremos de detenerte en tus decisiones, ya sabes la regla de oro

-Sip, lo se, oye… ya que estamos aquí podríamos ver a mi abuela Serenity y a mi abuelo?

-Claro hija, porque no te adelantas, estaré un momento mas con tu madre

-De acuerdo! Mama, regreso en un rato mas!

-Ay esta hija nuestra? Que le vamos a hacer? Siempre ha sido asi, por favor Ikuko, cuidala mucho donde quiera que estes… sabes que te extraño más de lo que mi pecho puede soportar…

_Papa…-_oculta detrás de un árbol, Usagi lloraba al ver así a su padre, le destrozaba el alma ver tan triste a ese ser que velo por ella durante toda su vida, lo veía tan fuerte y a la vez tan débil, tan severo, pero tan dulce, siempre respetando su libertad y sus decisiones, siempre que se metía en problemas en lugar de regañarla, le decía "tu te metiste en ese problema, arréglalo, y si no puedes, dame opciones para ayudarte"

_Ay no! Ya se me hizo tardísimo! Seguro me toca pagar la cuenta! Y justo hoy que no me dio dinero mi padre y olvide la cartera en el carro de papá_ _aaaahhhh! Xq tenia q llover justo ahora!, primero veré por la ventana haber si ya llego… discretamente… mmm… ay no! Ahí esta ya! Bien Usagi… animo!-_ tomando aire entro decidida a la cafetería, pero se quedo paralizada- _Quien es ella?_

Mamoru y su acompañante se veían muy felices, realmente la estaban pasando muy bien, se acercaba mucho a Mamoru, mientras él la tomaba de la mano con delicadeza y veía sus dedos, al parecer algo en esa mano delicada lo tenía fascinado pues jugaba con ella, Usagi al ver la escena sonrió, solo salió del lugar de lo más tranquila, fingió buscar a alguien que no encontró y salió sin mas

_Usako ya se tardo y esta lloviendo… será mejor que la llame_

_-_Sucede algo Mamoru?- La chica sin duda desbordaba amabilidad en su voz, pero también preocupación

-No nada, solo un segundo, tengo que hacer una llamada…

-Aló?

-Usako, llevas hora y media de retraso estas bien?

-Lo siento Mamochan, de repente me sentí mal y regrese, lamento no haberte avisado, es que mi celular se quedo sin batería… nos vemos después Bye Bye

-Usako… donde estas? Usako? _Me colgó… esa no es mi conejo…_ lo siento, pero debo irme ya, la chica que iba a acompañarme se sintió mal y es mejor que vaya a verla

-Claro! Quieres que te acompañe?-comentó la chica con amabilidad

-Noo! Esta bien gracias!, fue un gusto saber de ti, espero puedas regresar de nuevo, tenemos mucho de que hablar

-Si, lo se, espero regresar pronto también, ahora con mi futuro esposo

-Si… bueno te dejo, nos vemos, bye!

-Mata ne!

_Usako donde te metiste?- _La muleta no le permitía mucha movilidad pero el brazo ya podía moverlo mejor, ya que habían adelgazado su vendaje, lo que le permitía usar el paraguas, ya no se sentía tan robot al caminar pero aun así debía de ir rápido, lo malo era la lluvia que no le estaba ayudando mucho, caminó como pudo hacia la casa de Usako, algo en su tono no le había gustado mucho, le preocupo…

_-_Usako? ¿_Que hace en esa caseta de teléfono? _Usako!-Tocando a la puerta de la caseta telefónica en la que se veía sentada presionando su cara contra sus rodillas, lucia una bella falda amplia hasta los pies azul celeste, una sudadera blanca y el cabello completamente recogido en un chongo que se cubría con un pañuelo con flores verdes y azules.

-Mamochan?- alzando su cara, su maquillaje estaba destrozado, se veía desgastado por la lluvia y sus ojos no le ayudaban nada, estaban demasiado rojos e hinchados, pero también sus mejillas estaban rojas, se veía que había llorado hasta secar sus ojos, le costaba trabajo mantenerlos abiertos del dolor que le causaban-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte, me preocupaste mucho, eres mala mintiendo, si no tenias batería ni hubiera entrado la llamada, ven aquí, porque lloras Usako?-Tratando de ponerse a la altura de Usagi, mientras ella se acurrucaba entre sus brazos intentando levantarse 

-Hoy fui a ver a mamá… es duro para mi, pero también para mi padre, creo que él es el mas afectado de todo esto…

-Están divorciados?

-No Mamochan… mi madre falleció hace 10 años, de un derrame cerebral… nadie lo vio venir, ni siquiera ella… al menos no sufrió…

-Usako… lo siento tanto… ven… vamos a mi departamento, esta mas cerca que tu casa

-Sip

En el departamento de Mamoru, Usagi solo se cambio de ropa, se puso un pantalón deportivo de él, una playera larga, se lavo la cara, para quitar el espantoso maquillaje y listo, Mamoru le preparo su cama para calentarla mejor y no enfermara, ofreciéndole un te de limón.

-Ya estas mejor?

-Si gracias, lamento esto, debí arruinar tu cita

-Mi cita?

-_Ya la regué!- _Es que cuando llegaste olías a perfume de mujer, supuse que estabas con alguna chica

-Aaah… si, que casualidad, ahora que lo mencionas, si, estuve con alguien, una ex compañera de instituto, se llama Ami Mizuno, vino a la ciudad

-Que gusto que haya pasado a verte fue un buen detalle- mas trankila y sorbiendo su bebida

-Si… ella siempre es considerada con todos…-con aire nostálgico volteando su mirada a la ventana como recordando esos ayeres junto a ella- bueno, no hablemos de eso, será mejor que te prepare algo de cenar… Usako? _Ya se durmió… que linda se ve, aay esta niña, se dejo el cabello amarrado, será mejor que se lo quite- _Maniobrado para no despertarla trato de quitar el pañuelo del cabello pero solo logro sobresaltarla

-Eh? Que haces?

-Perdón, es que no quiero que te enfermes, iba a soltar tu cabello

-No te preocupes, siempre duermo con el cabello amarrado, no hay problema en serio, estoy bien

-Segura?-dudando, viéndola fijamente extrañado

-Claro, perdón, me tengo que ir ya, creo que mi ropa ya salió de la secadora

-Nada de eso, ya es muy tarde para andar en la calle, llama a tu casa y quédate a dormir aquí

-mmmm… bueno pero… esta es tu habitación, será mejor que me vaya al sillón

-Jajaja como crees, tu te quedas aquí y yo me voy al cuarto de huéspedes, descansa conejo de la luna- depositando un dulce beso en su frente

-Buenas noches Mamochan… gracias por todo- viéndolo tiernamente mientras se alejaba, apagaba la luz y cerraba la puerta

Hasta aki x ahora, nos leemos la siguiente semana! Espero sus reviews! Gracias x agregarme como su autor favorito, así podremos llegar a más gente! Se los agradezco, prometo q esto tendrá más emoción!


	7. CAPITULO 7

**Los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, creadora original de la serie Sailor Moon. La historia es original mia, salida de mis ratos de ocio.**

**Holaaaa! La verdad este cap estaba demasiado corto y opte por alargarlo un poco a ultimo momento, tengo que admitirlo, todo el fic ya esta hecho, pero antes de publicarlo es cuando lo releo y edito algunas cosas y bueno, en este caso le he agregado jijiji, pero oohhh siii esta bueno! Jajaja.. oigan x cierto un reclamo! En el pasado cap tuve muy pocos comment, ¿acaso no les gusta la historia? T.T aporten xfa, unos Reviews no hacen daño, al contrario, alimentan el alma escritora! Xfa comenten plis!**

**Disfruten esta historia q hice con cariño para ustedes!**

**CAPITULO 7**

_Ya ha pasado un año desde que conocí a Usagi Tsukino, esa niña me hace sentir tan feliz, con ella puedo enojarme, expresarme, gritar, reír y hasta llorar de desesperación… al fin puedo ser yo mismo, no me había sentido así desde… desde… bueno creo nunca me había sentido así de bien, definitivamente esta niña es un tesoro, nunca había tenido una amiga como ella, ha reparado mi alma destrozada, hoy nos hemos quedado de ver en el parque numero 10, ojala no tarde tanto, siempre se retrasa…_

_-_Click!

_Eh? Ese ruido…-_Usako!

-Hola Guapo! Tu siempre tan fotogénico!

-Cual fotogénico, nunca he entendido porque haces eso?

-Bueno… mi madre solía tomarme muchas fotos cuando era niña, y papa nos tomaba muchas a ella y a mi, en todas salemos muy felices, pero, creo q en ninguna se ve tan bien como en las imágenes que tengo de ella en mi cabeza, en las fotos no sonríe como yo la recuerdo, y no se ve tan hermosa como se que era. Como explicarlo… simplemente prefiero tener en mi memoria una bella imagen que no borraré jamás

-A menos que te de Alzheimer y te olvides de todos estos bellos momentos que pasaste junto a mi

-Tu si que sabes arruinar un bello momento, ven vamos por un helado, muero de calor!

-Oye… ahora que lo pienso mejor, tu nunca te dejas el cabello suelto, siempre lo traes arreglado, deberías soltarte mas-Mientras caminaban, Mamoru con su helado en una mano y un portafolios en la otra

-No me gusta tenerlo suelto… es complicado mantenerlo arreglado, soy de cabello rebelde, vamos a sentarnos no? ayúdame a llenar esta forma

-Para que es?, vas a ingresar a la universidad?

-Sip, finalmente seré toda una universitaria, al fin tendrás que respetarme!

-Naaa, aun no te ganas mi respeto!

-Tonto!- moviendo su helado directo a su nariz embarrándolo de vainilla

-Oyeee! No ayudas a que te respete!, ahora ayúdame con esto, en el bolsillo interno del saco tengo papel, anda

-Todo quieres! Todo quieres!, haber, déjame ver-abriendo su saco una manos de Usagi sin querer acaricio el pecho de Mamoru a lo que él sintió un calor muy especial, un calor desde su estomago que lo estaba envolviendo, su inconsciente lo traicionó y agacho un poco su cabeza para olfatear el suave perfume de ella

-Lo encontré! Déjame limpiarte…-él esperaba una reacción poco amistosa de ella al limpiarle el helado, pero no, fueron como caricias de una madre a un bebe, tan suaves… no podía quitarle la mirada, esos ojos azules… como es que nunca la había visto bien?, si era tan linda!-Pasa algo?, tengo algo en la cara?

-Sip, si tienes algo

-Que?-acercando su mano a cara

-helado

-En serio? Donde?

-Aquí- Impactando su helado sobre la cara de ella justo en los labios, era absurdo, se sentía como un niño de secundaria, sentía esa necesidad de molestar, pero se sintió tonto y se dio media vuelta para caminar, fue como darle un beso secreto.

-Eeeeeeeeehhh! Pero si serás tonto!- corriendo para alcanzarlo pero él volteo de pronto atrapándola entre sus brazos, eso fue algo que los dos sintieron extraño, así que desviaron sus miradas pero no se soltaban hasta que él reaccionó

-Tengo que irme, se hace tarde y debo hacer algo del trabajo

-Pero… no ibas a ayudarme con lo de la universidad?

-Lo siento! Debo irme- separándose bruscamente, dándole la espalda y apresurando su paso

-Nos vemos después!- gritando a todo pulmón, él solo levanto un brazo en señal de escucharla pero no volteo, ella por su parte se notaba triste- _hasta cuando te darás cuenta Mamochan? Juum (suspirando en señal de frustración y tristeza)_

_Porque? Porque justamente hoy me sentí tan extraño? Nunca la había tenido tan cerca, definitivamente siento un extraño calor cuando estoy cerca de ella, porque será? Creo q estoy comenzando a sentirme ¿atraido?... será q me gusta Usako? Naaaa no puede ser, es absurdo, solo es una niña, a lo mejor extraño el sentir a una mujer cerca y eso es todo._

_Lástima que se fue tan pronto, quería seguir a su lado, llenar estos papeles era importante, quería contarle lo de mi carrera y los planes, tal vez él podría darme su opinión, después de todo… me gusta mucho estar con él…¡tonta usagui tonta tonta! Siempre pensando en él, desde hace mas de un año q no hago otra cosa mas que pensar en ese cabeza de chorlito mamoru Chiba… pero quien iba a pensar que un hombre tan guapo, bien formado y exquisitamente adorable estuviera a mi lado… tu eres el único culpable de lo que siento por ti, lástima que él no siente nada x mi y ni se da cuenta de lo mucho q significa para mi._

Sacando de sus pensamientos a Usagui el celular comienza a sonar

-Hola, Habla Usagui

-Usa! A que no adivinas!

-Molly, q sucede? Te oyes apurada

-Acabo de ver a Seiya con una chica! Amiga tienes q venir al centro comercial! Esto es noticia de ultima hora! El mas guapo de los guapos esta ligando!

-Sabes algo Molly… ya no me interesa ese mocoso engreído "_yo conozco al verdadero guapo de los guapos"_

-Estas loca? Perdiste la razón o que?

-Lo siento amiga, debo irme ya, tengo cosas que hacer, te veo luego! Bye

-Usak…- cortando la llamada de pronto

"_aaahhh (suspirando) comer helado sola no es tan divertido sola, así solo pienso que es engordar mas, baaah"-_aventando el helado al cesto de basura, regreso su atención a los papeles y levantando la vista prefirió regresar a casa.

Cerca de las 2 de la mañana en el departamento tumbado en el escritorio se veía la silueta de un joven que al parecer se había quedado dormido descuidadamente, de pronto de un brinco se levanto, como si algo lo asustara, levantándose bruscamente del escritorio aventando la silla hacia atrás

-solo fue un sueño, solo un sueño, calmate Mamoru-poniendo sus manos en el escritorio para evitar caerse, estaba sudando y tembloroso, una vez que se calmo, miro el reloj, dejo todo como estaba y poco a poco fue caminando a su habitación, a cada paso lento iba desabotonándose la ropa, dejándola tirada por el piso hasta llegar a su cama, se recostó aun alterado

_De nuevo soñé con el accidente, ya son menos frecuentes los sueños, pero sigo sintiendo lo mismo, esa impotencia, donde estará esa mujer? Nunca la encontraron nadie sabia nada de ella, solo espero no haberle causado un trauma, espero viva tranquila. Ah dormir… Usako… como quisiera tenerte entre mis brazos para dormir tranquilo y en paz_

_-_Que rayos estoy pensando!- sentándose de golpe en la cama- estoy volviéndome loco! Aaaaaaasssssshhhhhh- colocándose una almohada en la cara y dejándose caer hacia atrás, después de unos minutos volvió a dormir plácidamente.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8

**Esta historia esta basada en los personajes de Sailor Moon creada por Naoko Takeuchi en 1992, solo la historia es original mía jeje, x cierto, debo dar argumentos ahora! Verá, se que el cap es corto y debo dar una muy decepcionante noticia… ((quietos, dejen los jitomates (preparen))… esta historia… ((ok levanten un poco los jitomates (apunten)… se acaba dentro de 3 capítulos ((FUEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)) SIII LO SE SOY MUY MALA, en verdad lo siento, espero que este cap les agrade mucho y la canción en la cual esta basado es "Wispers en the dark" de Skillet, esta muy buena la canción y me basé en algunas de sus letras como inspiración. **

**Otro comentario antes que nada… GRACIAS X TODOS SUS REVIEWS! Isabel20, Neo Reyna Serenity, Alex de Andrew, Aiven Chiva, Dayanna, Usagi13Chiba, Tefa-sakura, IceQueenBarbarien, Carmenn, 4 ever sailor moon, luzdeluna19, Natsch (a quien x cierto le agradezco el comentario, nena hice lo posible por corregir los detalles que dijiste, si se me paso algo te pido me lo hagas saber) Recuerden que siempre una crítica constructiva no es mala, se agradece para crecer como personas.**

**Sin mas que decir…**

**DISFRUTENLOOOOOOOOO XQ SE NOS VAAA! JAJAJAAJA (RISA MALEVOLA)**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+  
**

**CAPITULO 8**

-Usako, ya decidiste en donde estudiarás?

-Si papa, ya lo he decidido- la chica se preparaba para salir, pero su padre la había interceptado antes de irse

-Y, te iras?

-mmm… si, es probable, pero, aun no se ha decidido nada, todavía falta que me acepten

-Espero que lo hagan, si no se perderán de una gran chica!

-Ay papa, que cosas dices, bueno me voy-tomando su mochila visiblemente pesada- debo entregar libros en la biblioteca, o si no me multarán!

-De acuerdo hija, pero no llegues muy tarde!

-Si papa! Nos vemos!

-Hay esta hija mia…_aunque no quisiera que te fueras tan lejos…_

Dentro de la biblioteca suena un celular que es atendido de inmediato

-Hola? Habla Usagi

-Donde te haz metido estos días conejo? Me tienes olvidado

-Nada de eso! Me he convertido en un excelente conejillo de biblioteca, tengo que prepararme para m i examen de ingreso a la universidad recuerdas

-Es verdad, y donde estas ahorita?

-En la biblioteca pública de Juuban

-Ya veo… me queda lejos, así que tal vez hoy no te vea, mañana es sábado podríamos vernos y salir un rato que opinas?

-No lo se, dejame ver que tanto progreso tengo en mis estudios, hoy me quedaré en la biblioteca a estudiar

-Ok nerd, nos vemos, te llamo más tarde

-Bye-riéndose por el apodo de nerd

-Bye, te quiero

-Bye-terminando la llamada-…_Me quiere? Eso jamás me lo había dicho, pero… se sintió bonito escucharlo jaaaaa! Q lindooooooo! No Usa! Hay que estudiar! Concentrate!-_dandose un golpecito en la cabeza y regresando su mirada a los estantes repletos de libros

_-Le dije "te quiero" no debi de hacerlo, ay no! Y ahora que pensará de mi… creo que mejor me disc ulpo… dijo que estaba en Juuban… jeee ire a buscarla!-_ excusándose para verla

Hora y media más tarde…

-_Donde se habrá metido ese conejo… tendré que buscarla por todo el lugar… mejor la llamo al teléfono…5 tonos y me manda al buzón, no se oye ni siquiera que suene un celular… rondaré todo el lugar… matematicas… física… metodología… química… mercadotecnia… Biología, Medicina…no la encuentro, tal vez este en el piso de arriba… novelas, filosofía, literatura… BINGO! Y aquí esta!...ah?-_algo extrañado al verla, su imagen no era la misma que él conocía-_ 2 coletas? no sabía que era rubia… lógico, ella siempre se tapa el cabello pero… lo tiene hermoso y demasiado lar-_el viento hizo un movimiento grácil en su cabello ya que estaba demasiado cerca de la ventana, algo que le recordó el accidente-_… no puede ser… no puede ser ella…- _escondiéndose en el pasillo de filosofía justo detrás del que ella estaba, podía escucharla cantar, traía el reproductor puesto pero se escuchaba como cantaba mientras ojeaba en los libros en busca de algo

-"Despite the lies that you're making, Your love is mine for the taking, My love is just waiting, To turn your tears to roses" (A pesar de las mentiras que estas hacienda, tu amore s mio para tomarlo, mi amor esta estando para convertir tus lagrimas en rosas)

"I will be the one that's gonna hold you, I will be the one that you run to, My love is a burning, consuming fire" (Seré el que va a sostenerte, Seré por el que corras, mi amor esta ardiendo, consumiendo fuego)

"No, you'll never be alone, When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars, Hear the whispers in the dark" (No, tu nunca estarás solo, cuando la oscuridad venga, iluminaré la noche con estrellas, escucha los susurrus en la noche)

"You feel so lonely and ragged, You lay there broken and naked, My love is just waiting, To clothe you in crimson roses" (Te sientes tan solo y confundido, te pones ahi roto e indefenso, mi amor esta esperando para vestirte de rosas carmesí)

_-Esa canción mas bien parece que va para mi… creo que ella realmente la siente con naturalidad hacia mi…_

_-_Usako!

-Molly, que pasa? Ya encontraste el capitulo que te faltaba de medicina?

-Si ya lo tengo, me costó algo de trabajo y tu?

-Aun me faltan 5 temas, espero no tardar… oye… te puedo hacer una pregunta…- cerrando de golpe el libro y pareciendo ansiosa

-Es sobre España?- con tristeza

-Si… es que siento feo…

-Es normal amiga, pero… irte a España es lo que más anhelabas desde secundaria, querías irte sin importar que

-Pero es que… creo que tengo un motivo para quedarme pero aun no lo se

-Quedamos en que los padres no cuentan en esto eh!- sonriendo melancólica

-Ya seeee, no me quedo por mi padre… es otra…- la imagen sonriente de Mamochan le llega a la mente- otra cosa que no había considerado

-Créeme Usako, sea lo que sea, no vale la pena tanto como para dejar ir España de tus manos, estas con un pie dentro, así que ve haciendo maletas porque dentro de 2 meses tu mi querida amiga estarás en un avión para no volver en 4 años mínimo-colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia, quien bajaba la vista con aire de tristeza

-_Que? España? Tan lejos… porque no me dijo nada? (Suspirando decepcionado) esos papeles eran los que quería que le ayudara a llenar aquella vez… esto es demasiado…. No lo soporto!_

Saliendo del lugar a toda prisa con su mente confusa, sin saber que pensar ni como tomarlo y con su corazón destrozado, ella era su salvadora y también su víctima en el accidente… un año sin percatarse de ello, y de pronto, se tiene que ir? Porque?

Abriendo la puerta de su departamento…

-_Esto es demasiado… que haré ahora sin ella _2 meses más y se irá… creo q estoy destinado a q la gente que amo se vaya de mi lado

-Eso no es cierto Mamoru- la voz de una chica dentro del departamento lo espanto y de súbito lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Mina!

-La gente no te deja ni te abandona, la gente que te ama de verdad jamás deja de pensar en ti ni de extrañarte y quererte a pesar de la distancia ni el tiempo, mírame a mi, después de tanto sigo siendo tu amiga

-Como entraste aquí? Que haces en Japón después de tanto?- no podía creer q su amiga de tantos años estuviera ahí, su única gran amiga q lo conocía como la palma de su mano, corrió a abrazarla

-Olvidas que yo te enseñe a dejar una copia de la llave x fuera? Jaja estoy de vacaciones x cierto, pasaré una temporada aquí, ya estoy harta de los paparazzi de América, sentía nostalgia patriótica

-Estoy feliz de que hayas regresado

-Tengo hambre, vine del aeropuerto para acá, podríamos ir a comer?-ya con su bolsa en la mano lista para salir

-Para ti, lo que sea! Vamos-rodeándola por los hombros

-Por cierto, debes contarme quien se irá en 2 meses

-Ah…- recordando a Usagi con su cabello mecido x el viento leyendo el libro- ya te contaré


	9. CAPITULO 9

**Esta historia esta basada en los personajes de Sailor Moon creada por Naoko Takeuchi en 1992, solo la historia es original mía sin fines de lucro ni nada x el estilo oki?... bueno bueno, sin mas espero que este cap les guste ya que esta algo revelador… jijiji… Disfrutenlo y manden Reviews!**

**CAPITULO 9**

_Hoy será un gran día, -_la chica de largos cabellos dorados abría sus ojos dirigiéndolos a la ventana, se podía ver el azul del cielo y el sol filtrándose por las cortinas, se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros y el sonido de las cigarras tan conocido de la primavera-_buscaré a Mamochan, talvez tomemos un helado, tal vez hasta me declare… jaja que estoy pensando-_escondiendo su cara entre las sabanas al sentir el sonrojo de su cara- _hoy será EL GRAN DIA!- _aventando sus cabijas al suelo de golpe, saltando de la cama con emoción

-Usako! El desayuno esta listo, baja ya!

-Que hay de desayunar?

-Waffles!

-Uy waffles! – dando un paso con emoción pero sin fijarse-KYAAAAA!

-Hija?- subiendo las escaleras de un brinco, su papa ya estaba en la puerta de su habitación entrando a verla estaba tumbada en el suelo sin levantarse, -Que sucedió?

-Me enrede en las cobijas, ya voy!- intentando ponerse de pie, pero la mano se falsea al sentir el peso y cae de nuevo- lo siento creo que me maree un poco

-Déjame ayudarte hija… vaya golpe que te diste en la cabeza, tienes inflamada la frente, será mejor que te quedes en la cama un rato mas, traeré tu desayuno, acuéstate, -Ayudando a levantarse y recostarse de nuevo, colocando las cobijas sobre ella de nuevo- ahora vengo hija

-Gracias Papa ¿_Que haré sin él cuando me vaya a España?, extrañaré todo esto… ¿Cómo se lo diré a él? Mamochan… aunque nada es seguro, no me han dicho que me aceptaron formalmente, esto lleva tiempo y aun no es tiempo de pensar en ello jeje_

Se oye el teléfono sonar en la casa Tsukino justo cuando Kenji baja las escaleras del cuarto de Usako

-Familia Tsukino

-Buen día señor Tsukino, habla Mamoru Chiba, podría hablar con Usagi?

-Ahh… lo siento pero mi hija acaba de tener un pequeño accidente y por ahora no puede tomar la llamada, lo siento , podrías llamarla mas tarde?

-Accidente? Que paso- sonando alarmado, su preocupación por ella se desbordó por su voz, tanto que Kenji lo noto de inmediato, provocándole gracia

-Tranquilo, está bien solo se cayó y se golpeó la cabeza, está un poco mareada y sin fuerzas pero estará bien, nada grave

-De acuerdo, entonces le llamaré más tarde, muchas gracias

-De nada, hasta luego

Colgando los 2 al mismo tiempo

-Tu novia se lastimo?-indago la voz femenina

-No es mi novia y si tuvo un accidente

-No es tu novia pero la amas tanto como a una, deberías declararte sabes

-Que caso tiene, ella se irá a España, eso solo la hará dudar, además no creo que ella sienta lo mismo que yo, es una niña, tiene 6 años menos

-Ya sé, me lo contaste todo, pero no crees que hay otro motivo por el cual ella ha estado contigo todo este tiempo?

-Es mi amiga, igual que tu

-Qué me dices de lo que escuchaste en la biblioteca? Ella tiene un motivo oculto para dudar en irse, que tal si ese motivo eres tú?

-Para nada! No cambias tu imaginación, siempre pensando en los grandes desenlaces telenovelescos, esto no es así, si ella quiere irse la apoyaré en todo lo que me pida

-Eres un tonto sabes- tomándolo de la cara y volteándolo directo a ella- pero eres el tonto más lindo y fiel que jamás me haya encontrado- los 2 regalándose una bella sonrisa de complicidad

-/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-_No puedo creer lo tonta que soy, en estos momentos podría estar riendo con Mamochan y nada! Estoy tumbada en mi cama siendo mimada por otro hombre… no es tan malo, de hecho entiendo perfectamente porque mama lo eligió a él, yo también quisiera un amor puro como el de ellos… _

_-_Usako, tienes visita

-Quien es? Molly?

-Hola Usa

-Mamoru? Que haces aqui? _Oh no! yo en pijama, no me arregle el cabello… el cabello!_

_-_Pijama de conejos! Que tierna!- con tono burlón

-Mamochan, que haces aquí?

-Pues viene a verte, no creerás que íbamos a cancelar la cita de hoy solo porque te caes y casi te rompes la cabeza o sí?- el verla así con su cabello suelto, despeinado, en pijama, le atrajo mucho, era como verla natural, tal como era, no se resistió más

-Gracias por venir a verme, me haces muy feliz

-Te hago feliz en serio?- acercándose a ella en plan conquista y con voz seductora que hizo que ella se sonrojara

-Si… me haces feliz, mucho…- desviando la mirada y sonriendo con la emoción queriendo brotarle por todos los poros de la piel.

-Y no te irás nunca de mi lado?

-No, nunca… me quedaré contigo siempre

-Usako… yo te… tu me…- acercándose para darle un beso, estaban a centímetros ya, casi podían sentir el aliento del otro

-Usa!-abriendo la puerta de golpe su padre- hija tienes correo, toma tus cartas

-Gracias papa- nerviosa recibiendo las cartas y viendo como su padre salía con sonrisa de medio lado fingiendo demencia de no haber visto nada

-Que tienes de correo?- cambiando el tema y sonando lo más natural del mundo

-Cuentas de la tarjeta seguro!- inspeccionando sin fijarse mucho, ya que estaba algo aturdida, no precisamente por el golpe, sino por lo que su querido padre llego a interrumpir…

-Y esto?

-_Carta de la Universidad de España… _no lo se… déjame ver… "Estimada señorita Usagi Tsukino le informamos que acaba de ser admitida en la Universidad de Castilla… tiene un mes a partir de la fecha de la presente carta para indicarnos su decisión, en caso de ser positiva deberá llegar el día primero del próximo mes para comenzar su curso de inducción…" Me admitieron… tengo una semana…

-Felicidades conejo, así que te irás a España, no me lo habías dicho! Pero igual te lo perdóno, estoy feliz por ti- Con felicidad en su voz

-Mamochan… no creí que me admitieran… creí que tardarían, no puede ser- visiblemente angustiada

-Hey está bien, te han aceptado así que deberás prepararte, no creo que quieras dejar esta oportunidad de ir a estudiar literatura o si?

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, si quieres ser buena en lo que te gusta, debes estar en el mejor lugar para aprenderlo, no tienes de que preocuparte, nuestra amistad siempre estará aquí- tocándose pecho – además siempre que quieras estaré en el celular, también existe el correo, la mensajería instantánea, sé que es difícil pero no imposible

-No me hagas esto Mamoru…- comenzando a llorar tapándose la boca, sin saber que pensar, quería gritarle que estaba mal pero no podía, la presión en el pecho y el nudo en la garganta era demasiado fuerte

-No entiendo por qué lloras, creo que es de alegría, yo también estaría contento si me aceptaran en otra escuela… espera está sonando mi teléfono… Alo Mina?- volteándose un poco fingiendo demencia

-Que paso? Cuenta detalles ya te declaraste? Solo di si o no- Mina se escuchaba ansiosa

-Donde estas?- con felicidad en su tono

-Pues en tu departamento, donde me dejaste, sucede algo?-comenzando a inquietarse

-Entonces voy para allá!

-De que estás hablando?- con despiste y molestia

-Ah y no empieces sin mi de acuerdo

-Empezar? De que estás hablando? Mamoru…

-Bye Mina!

-Mamoru espe…

-Te había contado de Minako Aino cierto

-Tu ex novia?- decía Usagi sin saber que pensar

-No fue mi novia, solo nos acostamos y fuimos amigos, está de regreso en la ciudad, quiere que la consuele por haber terminado con su novio de América, creo que quiere hacer algo en mi departamento, espero no ensuciemos mucho

-Entonces ve con ella, tengo que redactar mi respuesta a la admisión… - sin voltear a verlo, de pronto las cortinas se volvieron muy interesantes a su vista y no apartaba sus ojos de ellas

-Te veo después-sonando ya mas serio y hasta triste

-Después estaré ocupada-con su tono frío y distante, empapado de tristeza

-OK- entendiendo que no quería verlo más, sintiéndose miserable, soportando las ganas de abrazarla, solo salió de la habitación colorida de Usagi mientras veía como ella se iba hundiendo en sus manos y sus lágrimas, haciéndose pequeña al contraer sus piernas contra su pecho-_Usagi… te amo… realmente te amo.. Hasta siempre!-_sintiendo como las lagrimas ardían en sus ojos amenazando con salir, tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible!

*/*/*/*/*/

Reviews onegaishimasu! Osea… comenten por favor! Que les pareció? Bueno aparte de corto jiji

Saludos!


	10. CAPÍTULO 10

**Esta historia está basada en los personajes de Sailor Moon creada por Naoko Takeuchi en 1992, solo la historia es original mía sin fines de lucro ni nada x el estilo. Bueno, pues… ahora si… este se podría decir que es una parte del gran desenlace que esta a un paso de terminar y pues en veradad quisiera agradecer a todos los que me mandaron sus comentarios y por supuesto sus alarmas, y a todos los que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos, pero sobre todo un trillon de millón de gracias a todos los que me agregaron como su autor favorito, en verdad, se los agradezco infinitamente y prometo esta semana actualización del capitulo 25 de ERES, no se lo pierdan! Descubrirán mas de lo que pensaban!**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS PARA DECIRME QUE PIENSAN DE ESTE FIC! Y UNA PREGUNTA… ¿QUÉ ESPERAN DEL FINAL? ¿SERÁ TRISTE, SERÁ FELIZ, SERÁ SORPRESIVO, SERÁ APASIONADO, TERMINARA EN SUICIDIO? ¿Q PASARÁ? LES RECOMIENDO ESTE CAPÍTULO LO ACOMPAÑEN CON LA CANCIÓN QUE ME DIO LA INSPIRACIÓN PARA HACERLO, SE LLAMA BELIEVED DE SKILLET, NO APTA SI ESTAS EN UN MOMENTO DEPRESIVO… LO DIGO X EXPERIENCIA!**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

_**CAPITULO 10**_

Por la noche en la casa de Mamoru estaba en la oscuridad, tumbado en el sillón de la sala escuchando una y otra vez la misma canción… esas frases retumbando en su mente, recordando como la hizo llorar, sintiéndose miserable a cada segundo un poco más, con el vaso de whisky entre sus manos, llorando en silencio

_I'm still trying to figure out how to tell you I was wrong_ (Estoy tratando de imaginar como decirte que estaba mal)

_I can't fill the emptiness inside since you've been gone_ (No puedo llenar el vacío por dentro desde que te has ido)

_So is it you or is it me?_ (¿Entonces eres tu o soy yo?)

_I know I said things that I didn't mean_ (Lo sé, dije cosas que no quería)

_But you should've known me by now_ (Pero tu deberías conocerme hasta ahora)

_You should've known me_ (Deberías conocerme)

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido solo?, yo si… mi vida ha sido la soledad en su esplendor- le decía a Mina que escuchaba desde el balcón de su departamento, estaba intranquila, ella siempre preocupándose por la felicidad de Mamoru, y esta vez lo veía derrotado- de todas las mujeres que desfilaron en mi vida, solo ella lo tenía todo… solo ella podía ser la reina de mi mundo, mi princesa…

_If you believed_ (Si tu crees)

_When I said_ (cuando digo)

_I'd be better off without you_ (estaré mejor sin ti)

_Then you never really knew me at all_ (Entonces realmente tu nunca me conociste del todo)

-Mamoru te rendiste sin haber luchado… no puedo creer que te hayas retirado sin siquiera decirle un "me gustas", tan simple y vago- con dolor en su voz, sin voltear a verlo, hablando desde el balcón, con la vista perdida en las estrellas

_If you believed_ (Si tu crees)

_When I said_ (cuando digo)

_That I wouldn't be thinking about you_ (que no podría estar pensando en ti)

_You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong_ (tu piensas que sabes la verdad pero estas mal)

_You're all that I need_ (Eres todo lo que necesito)

_Just tell me that you still believe_ (Solo dime que sigues creyendo)

-La vida para mi no es nada ya… ella se irá y estará bien, mucho mejor sin mi

-Eres un tonto! El peor de todos los que haya conocido- las lágrimas la traicionaban al escucharlo decir tanta tontería

-Sabias que Romeo y Julieta no son de este planeta?

_I can't undo the things that led us to this place_ (no puedo deshacer las cosas que nos llevaron a este lugar)

_But I know there's something more to us than our mistakes_ (pero yo se aquí hay algo mas para nosotros que nuestros errores)

_So is it you or is it me_ (Entonces eres tu o soy yo)

_I know I'm so blind when we don't agree_ (Se que soy tan ciego cuando no estamos de acuerdo)

_But you should've known me by now_ (Pero tu deberias conocerme hasta ahora)

_Should've known me by now _ (Deberías conocerme hasta ahora)

-Qué?- sin entender sus palabras

-Eso fue lo que ella me dijo, … ¿quién en este planeta está dispuesto a morir por el amor?

-Eres muy tonto, te estás contestando solo!- volteando a verlo con cara de sorpresa como una niña al descubrir un gran tesoro

_If you believed_ (Si tu crees)

_When I said_ (cuando digo)

_I'd be better off without you_ (estaré mejor sin ti)

_Then you never really knew me at all_ (Entonces realmente tu nunca me conociste del todo)

-Eh?

-Ella es tu julieta extraterreste!, no te das cuenta?- dirigiéndose a él y tomándolo por los hombros agitándolo y quitándole el vaso de whisky- Ella era la chica del accidente, tu casi la matas, por azares del destino que aun no puedes recordar ella estuvo ahí contigo durante tu recuperación, nunca se separó de ti ni un instante… ella esta dispuesta a darlo todo, incluso su vida por ti!

_If you believed_ (si tu crees)

_When I said_ (cuando digo)

_That I wouldn't be thinking about you_ (que no podría estar pensando en ti)

_You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong_ (tu piensas que sabes la verdad pero estas mal)

_You're all that I need_ (Tu eres todo lo que necesito)

_Just tell me that you still believe_ (Solo dime que segues creyendo)

-Si, pero ella se irá, y yo la apoyo, un ave no puede volar si se queda en el huevo, el mundo es muy grande y a la vez tan pequeño, que sé que ella volverá, así como lo has hecho tu, así como lo hizo Amy también…

-Mamoru…- su corazón no soporto más, ambos rompieron en llanto mientras se abrazaban, ella por el amor de su amigo, él por perder al amor de su vida

_So is it you or is it me?_ (Entonces eres tu o soy yo?)

_I know I said things that I didn't mean_ (Lo sé, dije cosas que no quería)

_But you should've known me by now_ (Pero deberias conocerme hasta ahora)

_You should've known me(Deberías conocerme)_

-*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Mamoru… ya han pasado 2 semanas y no has vuelto a verla, deberías de preguntar por ella

-He tenido trabajo y te consta, no he podido salir de la oficina

-Mamoru Chiba, en este instante te vas para su casa, no me importa tu trabajo! Y de paso te compras un ramo de rosas entendido?- con cara de asesina

-Entendido Mina! Solo tranquilizate- con las manos al frente en posición de defensa

_If you believed_ (Si tu crees)

_When I said_ (cuando digo)

_I'd be better off without you _(estaré major sin ti)

_Then you never really knew me at all_ (Entonces realmente tu nunca me conociste del todo)

Llegando a la casa Tsukino…

-Buen día señor Tsukino, se encontrará Usagi?

-Lo siento Mamoru, ella ya se fue a España, tiene una semana que se fue, es tan triste ahora la casa sin sus gritos y sin el olor de las galletas quemadas que solía hacer, es una lástima…

-No… no puede ser… _se ha ido… ni siquiera se despidió… _gracias señor, espero este muy bien, nos veremos… algún día, hasta luego

-Hasta luego joven Chiba

_If you believed_ (si tu crees)

_When I said_ (cuando digo)

_That I wouldn't be thinking about you_ (que no podría estar pensando en ti)

_You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong_ (su piensas que sabes la verdad pero estas mal)

_Cuz you're all that I want_ (Porque tu eres todo lo que quiero)

_Don't you even know me at all_ (Incluso tu no me conoces del todo)

_You're all that I need_ ( Tu eres todo lo que necesito)

_Just tell me that you still believe_ (Solo dime que sigues creyendo)

Andando por el parque viendo sin mirar, con la mente perdida como zombi

-_La he perdido para siempre… ahora ya no podré estar con ella nunca, posiblemente se encontrará a alguien mejor, alguien de su edad es mejor para ella… de nuevo en la soledad de la vida, este es el rol que me ha tocado vivir, ser de alguien y ser de nadie… mi corazón ha sufrido ya bastante, al parecer esto es el circulo de nunca acabar, me quedaré con ella en mi corazón y mis memorias seguirán invocando su dulce sonrisa, nunca le dije lo que significaba para mi, ¿Qué significa para mi? Para mí lo es todo… todo lo que quiero, lo que necesito y en estos momentos lo que más anhelo… Volvamos a empezar! Una vez más…_

¿_Alguna vez te has sentido solo?, yo si… mi vida ha sido la soledad en su esplendor…_

_**Y bien? Q opinan? Corto pero sustancial, ahora si… pobre de Mamoru, las cosas se han torcido un poco, el solo pensar en esta escena hace q me sienta mal x hacerlo sufrir pero… siempre me he preguntado si algún hombre es capaz de sufrir la pérdida del amor ¿algún hombre q me conteste? Espero q si! Nos veremos en el gran final! Mata ne!**_

_**Con cariño **_

_**Misstres9**_


	11. CAPILOGO

**Esta historia está basada en los personajes de Sailor Moon creada por Naoko Takeuchi en 1992, La historia es original mia y por supuesto no consigo nada de ella mas que sus muy apreciables comentarios… y ahora con ustedes algo que estaban espérando… el momento final… el gran desenlace de nuestra querida pareja… prometan que me enviarán reviews con sus comentarios por favor! Aah y un special Thanks a mis queridas lectoras del Sailor Moon Foro por todo el apoyo y sus comentarios tanto en el foro como aquí, mil gracias! Y gracias a Usagi13! Bueno sin mas… **

**Ahh.. como nota ultima… es capilogo porque en parte es capitulo y epilogo, ustedes disculparan las molestias que mis locuras les ocacionan…**

**Disfrutenlooooooooooooooooo!**

_**CAPILOGO**_

_-Ha pasado un mes desde que ella se fue, la extraño como loco, he caído en depresión… dentro de poco Mina se irá también y no sé cuándo volverá, sé que ella no me olvidará, seguimos siendo tan buenos amigos como siempre_

_-_Mamoru, ya me voy, fue agradable estar en tu casa estas vacaciones, lamento mucho el desorden que hice, sé que eres fan del orden

-Descuida, conozco a alguien peor de desordenado que tu

-Quien?- curiosa poniendo su dedo en su mentón

-No tiene caso recordarlo- poniéndose triste bajando la mirada

-Oh… ya veo, lo siento- sintiéndose culpable de recordarla

-Que tengas un buen viaje, lamento no poder llevarte al aeropuerto

-No hay de qué preocuparse, viene a recogerme un enviado de mi manager, vamos!- saliendo del departamento mientras él tenia sus maletas, mientras ambos esperaban frente al elevador se abrazan

-Voy a extrañarte Mina

-Yo a ti, pero por favor prométeme que serás feliz

-Eso es algo que no puedo prometer, pero al menos sabes que lo intentaré

-Te quiero mucho Mamoru

-Yo a ti Minako- Las puertas del elevador se abren

-Hasta siempre amigo

-Hasta siempre pequeña!- metiéndose ella al elevador con sus maletas mientras agitaban las manos en señal de adiós, su última imagen antes de cerrarse las puertas

-_De vuelta a la realidad- _entrando de nuevo a su departamento

Abriendo la puerta del edificio Mina sale pero se tropieza con otra maleta, una rosita algo grande descuidadamente puesta

-Lo lamento mucho! Es mi culpa por ponerla así- se disculpaba la chica

-No hay problema!- decía Mina regalándole una dulce sonrisa

-Vives aquí?

-No, solo vine a visitar a un amigo, pero ya me voy, y tu?

-No, solo vine a visitar a un amor platónico

-En ese caso, dile que lo amas con el corazón en la mano y no lo dejes ir de nuevo, sean felices!

-Gracias! que tengas buen viaje!

-Buena suerte, Julieta extraterrestre- Agitando su mano sin voltear a verla mientras se aleja bajando las escaleras que la llevaban al auto

-Que?- sin entender lo que dijo, su sonrisa se borro y los nervios se apoderaron de ella

Dentro del departamento de Mamoru, se encontró un paquetito que tenía una tarjeta que decía "Para el amor más puro que haya conocido, De: Mamoru"- _Que clase de trampa es esta? Será mejor que la alcance antes de que se vaya-_ tomando sus zapatos y abriendo la puerta algo apresurado

-Aaaah! Que susto!-dejando caer la maleta rosa

-Usako?-Viendo como unos largos cabellos dorados volaban con el aire igual que el día del accidente, era como verlo en cámara lenta- _Estoy soñando, no es ella, no es posible_

_-_Mamochan! Creí que había olvidado el piso en que vivías, estaba perdida, yo…- Sin darle más oportunidad él la abraza con emoción, ansia y desespero

-Que haces aquí?

-Es que yo, fui aceptada en la universidad de Tokio, y pensé ¿Porqué ir tan lejos cuando puedo hacerlo aquí? Con el ser que amo

-La persona que amas?- alejándose de ella con incredulidad

-Tu!- tomando su cara entre sus manos con su mirada traviesa y honesta de siempre

-Entonces, no te vayas de nuevo, te extrañe tanto!- volviendo a abrazarla con ansia, transmitiendo su desesperación por tenerla siempre junto a él

-Lo siento, fui para rechazar la oferta y aparte aproveche para conocer el país, lamento haber tardado

-Pasa!- Recogiendo su maleta y tomándola de la mano, cierra la puerta de su departamento

Abajo del edificio, desde la ventana del auto Mina observa el departamento y ve como en el balcón se asoman 2 personas, su mejor amigo y la chica que casi la hace caer, se abrazan como si en ello se les fuera la vida

-_Ese es el amor mas puro que puedes encontrar Mamoru… ahora puedo estar tranquila, sé que serás muy feliz! _Vamos, de vuelta al aeropuerto!- decía a su chofer mientras se ponía los lentes oscuros

-Usako, esto es para ti- dándole la cajita que encontró

-Qué es?

-Ábrelo y lo sabremos

-Como? Ni tú sabes qué es?

-Jajaja, claro que lo sé… _ajá si cómo no!_

-De acuerdo- abriendo la caja- Mamochan! Es precioso!

-_La caja de música en forma de estrella que ví cuando tenía 21 años, le prometía a Mina que se la regalaría a la persona a la que amara, porque la música era realmente pura, tal y como quería que fuera el amor de mi vida, tal y como es Usako… gracias Mina, lo recordaste mejor que yo!-_ con una sonrisa muy tierna y agradecida

_-_Gracias Mamochan!, me encanta tu regalo, prometo cuidarlo como mi vida- lanzándose a sus brazos

-Mejor cuídalo como mi amor por ti, eres realmente única, te amo, y lo haré por siempre- acercando sus labios

-Yo también te amo, siempre te amaré, no importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante, siempre estaré a tu lado- sellando sus labios con un tierno beso del que no querían separarse jamás.

_5 años después…_

_Alguna vez has sentido soledad? Yo sí, pero aprendí que no estoy solo si observo a mi alrededor, siempre estarán personas que me aprecian por encima de todo, no importa como sea o como haya sido, lo que importa es que no soltemos nuestras manos. Ahora, el amor de mi vida es la mejor esposa que jamás imagine, tengo a la hija más tierna que nunca pensé, y ella tiene al abuelo más divertido y paciente que podrá gozar, mis padres están encantados con mis dos amores, mi madre se desvive por atender a mi pequeña Chibiusa y mi padre… bueno ni que decir, adora el humor de Usako! también tiene a la tia mas loca que la mimará hasta hacerme enojar, Mina!, y por supuesto, también pude darle a mi esposa una gran amiga,¡ ¿Qué más puedo pedir?_

_-_Amor? Te gustaría el body rojo o el negro?- preguntaba Usako pícaramente mientras lo abrazaba y le daba besos en el cuello

-_Oh si… ¿qué más puedo pedir? _Necesito ver los 2 para decidir

-De acuerdo, seré tu modelo!- mientras lo jalaba de la camisa para cerrar la puerta de la habitación principal…

_**FIN!**_

_**Kyaaaaaaaaa! Que tal? Las deje con una sonrisa, con envidia… con disgusto… era lo que esperaban… diga! Digan! Que todos los comentados serán contestados directamente!**_

_**En fin… MIL GRACIAS A TODAS LAS LECTORAS POR APOYAR ESTA HISTORIA QUE AFORTUNADAMENTE LES HA GUSTADO Y GRACIAS POR TODOS Y CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS Y ALERTAS…MINNA-SAMA, DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! **_

_**Con cariño… **_

_**Misstres9**_


End file.
